


The First Date

by roseleslie87fan



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-29 06:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseleslie87fan/pseuds/roseleslie87fan





	The First Date

Hearing the roar of the car engine right under her bedroom window, 18-year old Ygritte peeked through; and indeed, her 24-year old boyfriend, Jon Snow was there, dressed in his usual white short sleeved t-shirt, washed jeans and adidas sneakers, getting out of his '73 Oldsmobile 442 with flames painted on the hood; she quickly ran down the stairs and towards the door, dressed in a sleeveless black-and-red plaid shirt, its lower part tied in a knot to leave her midriff exposed, low waist washed jeans that were the same as Jon's, and a pair of black leather cowboy boots... - I'm going out, Dad! - she yelled in the direction of the living room, where her father, Tormund, watched a rugby match on TV - I'll be back late, so don't wait up! - OK, just wait a sec, so that I can see that boyfriend of yours! - Tormund got up from his armchair, putting his beer can on the small table, and he followed her outside, just at the moment when she grabbed her leather jacket off of the coat hanger... When Jon saw a giant of a man with long and thick red beard, and the long hair of the same color, slicked back, dressed in an unbuttoned plaid shirt, black t-shirt, dark blue jeans and light brown work boots, he paled... - Relax, boy! - Tormund said in his booming voice with traces of Scandinavian accent (Norway? Sweden?, Jon thought) - I don't bite... hard - he said and laughed loudly - but be warned; if my daughter comes home from her first date displeased, angry or sad, I'll come over to your uncle Ned Stark's house, and I'll pull your guts through your throat, get it? - Y-yes, sir! - Jon barely had courage to nod, he almost shit his pants in front of Tormund... - Har! - Tormund bellowed with laughter once more and clapped Jon on the back with the back of his hand, so strongly that Jon almost fell onto dust covered ground... - You ready? - Jon asked a few minutes later, when he managed to come to, and entered the car; Ygritte opened the door on the passenger side and got in, smirking and grinning at him while she entered the Oldsmobile... 


End file.
